Soviet Air Force Bases
This List of Soviet Air Force bases shows the state of the Soviet Air Force and Russian Air Force during the last decade of the Cold War to the mid 1990s. Dates shown indicate years during which units and aircraft were known to be at that airbase. If none is indicated, the date is unknown. In Russia the airbase naming convention seems to be to use the nearest village name, or in the case of a large city, use a numerical designator, i.e. Severomorsk-2. Quite often they are just referred to as, variously, "Tiksi aerodrome" and "Tiksi air base" (uncapitalized). This is also the convention that is used in declassified FOIA documents in the CIA archive website. Therefore the construction 'X Air Base' or 'X Air Force Base' in regard to the USSR and Russian Federation appears to be incorrect. Forces in Poland, Hungary and Germany *Kolobzheg (Колобжег) 871st Fighter Regiment (Su-27), Smolensk 1994. *36th Air Army, Hungary: 14th Guards Fighter Regiment (MiG-29) Kiskunlacháza, 1. guards fighter-bomber regiment Kunmadaras, 515. fighter regiment Tököl, 396. guards helicopter regiment Kalocsa, 5. guards fighter regiment Sármellék *16th Air Army, Germany *'Koethen' 73rd Guards 'Stalingrad' Fighter Regiment (MiG-29), Shaykovka 1994. Former 296th Fighter Regiment; Lydia Litvyak flew with this unit. *4th Air Army, Poland Soviet Air Defence Forces, Western USSR *2nd Army of the PVO, HQ Minsk (Feskov et al. 2004 p. 150) **'Krichev'. 28 IAP. 38 MiG-25. **'Baranovichi' (Brest) 2-4 PVO, 61 IAP. 13 MiG-25, 25 MiG-23 **'Machulishchi' (Minsk) 2-4 PVO, 201 IAP. 38 MiG-23. *'pol Nizhnim Tagilom' (Sverdlovsk). MiG-23. Salka Airport was home to 765 IAP. Moscow District of the PVO *'Andreapol' (Tver). 28th (Guards) Fighter Regiment, Moscow District (MO) PVO, 38 MiG-23. *'Vyaz'ma'. MO PVO, 45 IAP. MiG-23P. *'Morshansk' (Tambovo). 153rd Fighter Regiment, MO PVO, 18 MiG-31, 4 MiG-25. (1994; only MiG-31s) *'Yefremov' (Tula). MO PVO, 191 IAP. 38 MiG-23. *'Smolensk (air base)'. MO PVO, 401 IAP. MiG-23P. *'Orlovka'. MO PVO, 404 IAP. MiG-23P, Su-27. *'Tunoshna' (Yaroslavl). MO PVO, 415 IAP. 38 MiG-23. (still present 1994) *'Khalino' (Kursk). MO PVO, 472 IAP. 38 MiG-23, still present 1994. *'Bezhetsk (Dorokhovo)' (Tver). MO PVO, 611 IAP. 39 Su-15, Su-27 1994. *'Pravdinsk' (Nizhiy-Novgorod). 786th Fighter Regiment (MiG-25, MiG-31), 1994. MO PVO, 786 IAP. 31 MiG-31, 5 MiG-25. *'Khotilovo' (Tver). MO PVO, 790 IAP. 38 MiG-25. *'Stupino' (Moscow). MO PVO, 436 OTAP. Mi-8. Air Forces of the Moscow Military District Source Feskov et al. 2004, p. 145 *'Shatalovo'. 1046th Training Center (MiG-25, Su-17, Su-24), 1994. *'Shatalovo'. 164th Separate Guard Reconnaissance Regiment (MiG-25, Su-24), 1994. *9th Fighter Aviation Division (Kubinka) **'Shatalovo'. 32nd Guards Fighter Aviation Regiment (MiG-23MLD) **'Kubinka (air base)'. 234th Guards Fighter Regiment (MiG-29). **'Migalovo'. 274th Assault Regiment (Su-17), 1994. *'Sennoy'. 343rd Fighter Training Regiment (MiG-23, MiG-29), 1994. Other units in the Moscow Military District (Vasquez) *'Buturlinovka'. 186th Attack Training Regiment (Su-25), 1994. *'Stupino Airfield'. 436th Separate Transport Regiment (Mi-8), 1994. *'Tambov'. 4255th Reserve Aircraft Depot. Air Forces Training Centres *'Savostleyka/Savasleyka'. 148th Combat and Type Training Center (Su-27, MiG-31, Mi-8), 1994. 54th Fighter Regiment (Su-27), arrived c.1994 (disbanded 2005-7). *'Borisoglebsk'. 160th Fighter Training Regiment (MiG-21, MiG-29), 1994. *'Totskoye'. 281st Fighter Training Regiment (MiG-23), 1994. (Volga Military District) 6th Army of the PVO *'Vainode' (Latvia). 6th PVO Army, 54 IAP. 38 Su-27. *'Lodeynoye Pole' (Leningrad). 6 PVO, 177 IAP. 38 MiG-23. (Still active in 2006 flying Su-27s) *'Gromovo (Sakkola)' (Leningrad). 31 MiG-31. (Active until 2002, 180th Fighter Air Regiment now disbanded) *'Pärnu Airport' (Estonia). 6 PVO, 366 IAP & 655 IAP. MiG-23, 42 MiG-23. *'Tallinn Airport' (Estonia). 6 PVO, 384 IAP. MiG-23. *'Haapsalu' (Estonia). 6 PVO, 425 IAP. 38 MiG-23. *Feskov lists 458 IAP, Kotlas, with 6th Army of the PVO *'Tapa' (Estonia). 6 PVO, 656 IAP. 38 MiG-23. *'Nivenskoye-Yezau' (Kaliningrad). 6 PVO, 689 IAP. 36 Su-27. *Feskov lists 941 IAP twice in 6th Army of the PVO and 10th Army of the PVO Air Forces of Leningrad Military District **'Siversky'. 67th Bomber Regiment (Su-24), 1994. **'Monchegorsk'. 98th Separate Reconnaissance Regiment (MiG-25, Su-17), 1994. **'Smuravyevo-G'dov'. 722nd Bomber Regiment (Su-24), 1994. 10th PVO Army, Arctic Source Feskov et al. 2004 and Vasquez *'Norilsk' (Krasnoyarskiy Kray). 10 PVO, 57 IAP. Su-15. (Alykel Airport) *'Amderma' (Novaya Zemlya). 72nd Fighter Regiment (MiG-31), 1994. 10 PVO, 74 IAP. 31 MiG-31. *'Monchegorsk' (Murmansk). 10 PVO, 174 IAP. 29 MiG-31, 6 MiG-25. *'Topoduzheme' (Karelia). 10 PVO, 265 IAP. 39 Su-15.(Vasquez)/'Poduzhemye'. 265th Fighter Regiment (Su-27), 1994. (Vasquez & Feskov) *'Afrikanda' (Murmansk). 431st Fighter Regiment (Su-27), 1994. 10 PVO, 431 IAP & 470 IAP. 39 Su-15, Su-27. *'Savatiya (Kotlas)' (Arkhangelsk). 10 PVO, 445 IAP. 41 MiG-25. (Base still active 2003 flying MiG-31s with the 458th Fighter Regiment?) *'Talagi' (Arkhangelsk). 518th Fighter Regiment (MiG-31). 10 PVO, 518 IAP. 31 MiG-31. Regiment disbanded 1998. *'Letneozerskiy' (Karelia). 10 PVO, 524 IAP. 39 MiG-25. still in place 1994. *'Rogachevo' (Novaya Zemlya). 641st Fighter Regiment (Su-27), 1994. 10 PVO, 641 IAP. 32 Su-27, 2 Mi-8. *'Kilp Yavr' (Murmansk). 941st Fighter Regiment (Su-27), 1994. 10 PVO, 941 IAP. 38 Su-27. (Active in 2006 still flying Su-27s) *'Besovets' (Karnliya). 159th Fighter Regiment (Su-27), 1994. MiG-25. (still active flying Su-27s) Feskov notes 991 IAP, MiG-25P, in 1988. (159 IAP relocated from Poland later). Black Sea *8th Army of the PVO, HQ Kiev (Feskov et al. 2004 p. 150) **'Belbek' (Crimean). 8 PVO, 62 IAP. 39 Su-15TM. **'Kirov' (Crimean). 8 PVO, 136 IAP. Su-27. **'Vasylkiv (air base)' (Kiev). 8 PVO, 146 IAP. 41 MiG-25. **'Stryy'/Stryi (L'vov) 179 IAP. 43 MiG-23. **'Kramatorsk' (Donets). 8 PVO, 636 IAP. 49 Su-15TM. **'Chervonoglinskaya'/Арциз (Odessa). 8 PVO, 737 IAP. 36 MiG-23. **'Zaporozh'ye' (Zaporzhskaya). 8 PVO, 738 IAP. MiG-25DP. **'Lake'/Ozerne (Zhitomir) 2-4 PVO, 894 IAP. 38 MiG-23. **'Dnepropetrovsk' (Dnepropetrovsk). 8 PVO, 933 IAP. 40 MiG-25. *'Mirgorod'. 8 PVO, 831 IAP. Su-27. *'Zhulyany' (Kiev). 8 PVO, 223 OSAP. An-24, An-26, Mi-8. *'Taganrog'. 963rd Attack Training Regiment (Su-17), 1994. 6236th Aircraft Handling Plant, 1994. 19th PVO Army, primarily Caucasus *Source Feskov et al. 2004, p. 152 and Vasquez *'Nasosnaya'. 19 PVO, 50 IAP. MiG-25PDS. *'Nasosnaya' (Baku). 19 PVO, 82 IAP. 38 MiG-25. (Feskov: unknown location) *'Rostov-on-Don'. 19 PVO, 83 IAP. 40 MiG-25. *'Sandar'/Marneuli. 19 PVO, 166 IAP. 40 Su-15TM. *'Bombora' (Gudauta). 19 PVO, 171 IAP. Su-15TM. - up until 1982. Then transferred to Ugolnye Kopi, Chukotia Autonomous Okrug.[3] Base became home to another regiment flying Su-27s. *Privolzhskiy/'Volga'. 19 PVO, 209 IAP. Su-27, MiG-23. *'Astrakhan'. 19 PVO, 393 IAP. 38 MiG-23. *'Gudauta'. 19 PVO, 529 IAP. 34 Su-27. (Feskov: location 'SO') *'Krymskaya' (Crimea). 19 PVO, 562nd Fighter Regiment 35 Su-27, 1994. North Caucasus Military District *'Kotelnikovo'. 704th Training Regiment (L-39), 1994. *'Kuskovskaya'. 797nd Training Regiment (MiG-21, MiG-29, Su-27), 1994. *'Armavir'. 713rd Training Regiment (MiG-23, Mi-8), 1994. *'Maykop'. 761st Training Regiment (MiG-21, MiG-23), 1994. *'Rostov-na-Donu'. 83rd Fighter Regiment (MiG-25), 1994. 359th Separate Transport Squadron (Mi-26, Mi-8), 1994. *'Astrakhan'. 116th Combat Training Center (MiG-23, MiG-29, Mi-8), 1994. 209th Fighter Regiment (MiG-23, Su-27), 1994. *'Tihoretsk'. 627nd Training Regiment (L-39), 1994. *'Krasnodar'. 802nd Training Regiment (Su-22, Su-24, Su-25, Mi-8), 1994. *'Primorsko-Akhtarsk'. 960th Training Regiment (L-39), 1994. *'Volgograd'. Katcha Air Force Academy, 1994. 706th Training Regiment (L-39), 1994. *'Mikhailovka/Lebyazhiye'. 1st Attack Training Regiment (MiG-23, MiG-27, Su-24), 1994. *'Morozovsk'. 143rd Bomber Regiment (Su-24), 1994. Feskov: Kopitnari, Georgian Soviet Socialist Republic, 1988 11th Air Army - Far East Military District Source Feskov and Vasquez *'Artem' (Primorskiye). 11 PVO, 22 IAP. MiG-23. *'Zolotaya Dolina' (Primorskiye). 11 PVO, 47 IAP. Su-27. *'Dzemgi' (Komsomol'sl-na-Amure). 11 PVO, 60 IAP. Su-27. *'Khabarovsk' (Khabarovsk). 11 PVO, 301 IAP. MiG-23. *'Sovetskaya Gavan' (Khabarovsk). 11 PVO, 308 IAP. MiG-23. *'Dolinsk-Sokol' (Sakhalin). 11 PVO, 365 IAP. MiG-31, Su-27. *'Iturup (Burevestnik Airport)'. 11 PVO, 387 IAP. MiG-23. *'Chuguyevka' (Primorskiy Kray). 11 PVO, 513 IAP. MiG-31, MiG-25. (Vasquez says 530 IAP) *Dolinsk-Sokol. 11 PVO, 777 IAP. MiG-23 (Feskov; not listed in Vasquez) *'Yelizovo-Petropavlovsk'(Petropavlovsk-Kamchatsky Airport) (Kamchatka). 11 PVO, 865 IAP. MiG-31. 12th Army of the PVO (Turkestan Military District) *Source Feskov et al. 2004, p. 152 and Vasquez *'Chirchik-Andizhan' (Uzbekistan). 12 PVO, 9 (Guards) IAP. 32 Su-27. *'Aktepe-Bezmein' (Ashkabad). 12 PVO, 152 IAP. MiG-23M, MiG-25PD. *'Nebit-Dag'/Krasnovodsk (Turkmenia). 12 PVO, 179 IAP. MiG-23M. *'Lugovoe' (Kazakhstan). 12 PVO, 715 IAP. MiG-23M. Siberia/East Central *14th Army of the PVO (Feskov et al. 2004, p. 154) **'Omsk (Chkalovsk)' (Omsk). 14 PVO, 64 IAP. MiG-31. Closed 1991. **'Bratsk Airport' (Irkutsk). 14 PVO, 350 IAP. MiG-31. **'Zhaneysmey' (Semipalitinsk Airport). 14 PVO, 356 IAP. MiG-31. **'Kupino' (Omsk). 14 PVO, 849 IAP. MiG-23. **'Achinsk' (Krasnoyarsk). 14 PVO, 712 IAP. MiG-31. *4th Army of the Air Defence Forces (Feskov et al. 2004, p. 150) **'Danilov' (Samarskaya) 4 PVO, 681 IAP. 38 MiG-23, 1994. **'Bobrovka' (Samarskaya) 4 PVO, 683 IAP. 38 MiG-23, 1994. **'Dombarovsky' (Orenberg). MiG-23. 763 IAP **'Bolshoye Savino Airport' (Perm). 764th Fighter Regiment (MiG-25), 1994. 4 PVO, 764 IAP. 38 MiG-23 (later MiG-31). *30th Air Army (Feskov et al. 2004, p. 140) **'Ukkurey'. 193 GV. Mig-23RB reconnaissance. **'Dzhida'. 21 GV. Su-24. *'Aleysk (air base)' (Altai). 14 PVO, 812 IAP. MiG-23. *'Novosibirsk-Tolmachevo'. 14 PVO, 813 IAP. Su-15TM. *'Bezrechnaya'. 14 PVO, 22 IAP. Su-15TM. Long Range Aviation *'Dyagilevo' (Ryazansk). 49 UTBAP. Tu-22M, Tu-95MS, Tu-9, L-39C, L-29. *'Ryazan'. TBAP. Tu-95U and L-39C as of 1994. 43rd Combat and Type Training Center (Tu-22M and L-29). *'Shaykovo' (Kaluga). 52 ITBAP. Tu-22M3, Tu-16. *'Belaya Tserkov' (Kiev). 251 ITBAP. Tu-22M, Tu-16, Tu-22. *'Nezhin' (Kiev). 199 ODRAP. Tu-22R, Tu-22RDK, Tu-22K, Tu-22 *'Zyabrovka' (Gomel). 290 ODRAP. Tu-22RDM, 28 Tu-22R. *'Uzin' (Kiev). 1006 TBAP, 409 APSZ. Tu-95MS, Tu-95, Il-78. *'Mozdok' (Osetia). 121 TBAP, 182 TBAP. Tu-22M as of 1994. Tu-95MS16, Tu-95MS6. *'Pryluki' (Chernigov). 184 TBAP. Tu-160, Tu-134UBL. *'Poltava' (Poltava). 185 TBAP. Tu-22M3. *'Lake' (Zhitomir). 341 TBAP. Tu-22M2, Tu-22PD. *'Machulishki' (Minsk). 121 TBAP. Tu-22M. *'Baranovichi' (Brest). 203 TBAP. 30 Tu-22, Tu-22PD. *'Bobruysk' (Mogilev). 200 TBAP. 15 Tu-22M, 15 Tu-16. *'Stryi' (L'vov). 260 TBAP. Tu-22M3, Tu-16. *'Raadi Airfield, Tartu'. 132 TBAP. Tu-22M3, Tu-16. *'Bolbasovo (Orsha)' (Vitebsk). 402 TBAP. 20 Tu-22M3. *'Soltsy-2' (Novgorod). 840 TBAP. Tu-22M3 as of 1994. *'Spassk-Dalniy'. 219 ODRAP. Tu-16R, Tu-16Z. (Spassk-Dalny) *'Semipalitinsk' (Kazhakstan). 1223 TBAP, 1226 TBAP. Tu-95MS, Tu-95M. *'Ukrainka (air base)' (Amur). 40 TBAP, 79 TBAP. Tu-95K, Tu-95KM. *'Belaya' (Irkutsk). 303 TBAP, 1225 TBAP. Tu-22M as of 1994. *'Vozdvizhenka' (Primorskiy). 444 TBAP. Tu-16. *'Zavitinsk' (Chita). Tu-22K. *'Engels-2' (Saratov). 200 TBAP, 1096 TBAP, 1230 APSZ. Tu-160 and Tu-134UBL (post-1994). Tu-22, Il-78, ZMD, ZMS-2. *'Dolon'. 1223 GV, 1226 GV. Tu-95MS, Tu-95M. Military Transport Aviation *'Fergana'. 194 GV. Il-76, An-22. *'Pskov'. 334 GV. Il-76, An-22. *'Tula'. 374 GV. Il-76, An-22. *'Seshcha'. 566 GV, 235 GV. Il-76, An-124. *'Ulyanovsk'. Il-76, An-22. *'Kirovokan'. Il-76, An-22. *'Smolensk'. 103 GV. Il-76, An-22. *'Novgorod'. 110 GV. Il-76. *'Vitebsk'. 339 GV. Il-76, An-22. *'Zaporozhye'. 37 GV. An-22. *'Krivoy Rog'. 338 GV. Il-76, An-22. *'Melitopol'. 25 GV. Il-76, An-22. *'Dzhankoy'. 369 GV. An-22. *'Ivanovo'. 81 GV. An-22. *'Panevezhis'. 117 GV. An-22. *'Kedaynyay'. 128 GV. Il-76, An-22. *'Shyaulyay'. 196 GV. Il-76. *'Omsk-Chkalovsk'. 70/353/354 GV. Il-62, Il-76, Il-86, An-12, An-26, An-24, Tu-134, Tu-154. *'Tagenrog'. 708 GV. Il-76. Category:USSR Air Force Category:Soviet Military